It is popular to design application processor by utilizing on-chip systems which are integrated techniques of system firmware and circuits based on IP modules. Here, the IP modules include an image codec module, a video codec module, an image processing unit, and the like. With the increasing of data exchanges between various IP modules and storage units outside the chip, the power consumption and the cost of the chip increase.
Due to the user's requirement on electronic devices with low power consumptions, it is important for application processor design to reduce the amount of data exchange. It has been proposed to compress the data to be exchanged in accordance with a particular format within various IP modules and then transmit the compressed data of the particular format to the memory.
However, during implementation of the solutions according to the embodiments of the present disclosure, the inventors have found that: in order to compress the data to be exchanged in accordance with a particular format, the conventional technologies need complicated processing applied to IP modules, which requires IP module manufactures to do extra and complicated modification on IP modules. Hence, the conventional solutions are not applicable.
Therefore, there is a problem with the conventional solutions that no uniform compression scheme can be provided for data transmission by the IP modules so as to improve the bandwidth utilization between the IP modules and the storage unit and thus reduce the power consumption.